


Figure It Out

by HeichouJo (GirlGladiator)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGladiator/pseuds/HeichouJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always confident in his grip; she trusted him to carry her through the lifts, to catch her after throws... So why did it feel different now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on another SNK fic but I got distracted by Petra & Auruo feelings again... oh dear. This was inspired by [[this tumblr post]](http://shoujoheichou.tumblr.com/post/65173611456/bossard-art-by-figure-skating-pair) and my own nostalgia for figure skating.

Mere centimetres separated their fingertips, but Petra couldn't bring herself to reach for Auruo's hand. 

When they were on the ice, it was different.  She was always confident in his grip; she trusted him to carry her through the lifts, to catch her after throws.  Even in the difficult moments; a down-graded axel, a clumsy spin; he always came through for her.

So why did it feel different now?  She relied on him so much in their skating career; why could she not depend on him to quell her nerves?  Why was she afraid?

Petra had a strict no-contact rule off the ice.  After their first perfect 6 at provincials, Auruo had spontaneously kissed her, and she had been so shocked she had tripped over her own skates exiting the rink.  Since then, she had told him off for even holding her hand supportively if they weren't performing or practising.

During nationals, Petra couldn't risk another blunder like her last trip.  Not if she wanted to be a career figure skater.  The rule was for her own good, no hard feelings to Auruo.  Not really, anyway.

He didn't exactly have a stellar personality, but she'd gotten over his foul mouth and slight egotism after years of skating with him.  Seven days a week of practice could really build tolerance.  And talent like Auruo's could build admiration. 

Petra did admire her partner.  When she had seen Auruo land his first triple-axel in practice, it had left her in awe.  She recalled learning to do singles herself, back when she had a harness to hold her steady.  Now, there was only open ice and Auruo's arms waiting to catch her.  It was another world entirely.

They had come into that world together, and now, side-by-side on a bench in the dressing room, they waited for their call.  Petra's red sequinned skirt glistened warmly under the lights, but she found herself shivering.  In spite of her own rule, she wanted to grab her partner's hand tightly; she wanted to feel his support even when there was no coach or crowd watching them. 

Auruo seemed oblivious, fidgeting with his matching red cravat and tapping his foot impatiently, until...

"Hey," he said, looking Petra in the eye.  "Stop that."

Deep in thought, she hadn't noticed just how badly her shoulders were shaking.  Petra tried to right herself, but it was a strained effort.

"Shit, you're going to pull a muscle!  We didn't come all this way for nothing, you know.  Get it together,"  said Auruo.

"Shut up!  I have every right to be nervous.  We're coming into the finals in second place - we have a chance at first and a shot at going international.  This could be the most important moment in our career-"

"So why are you trying to take it on alone, huh?"

Cautiously, Auruo rested a hand on her shoulder.  The shaking immediately ceased.

"Sorry.  I know we have a rule about this, but sometimes, there's gotta be an exception.  I think this is one of those times,"  he mumbled.

Petra turned toward her partner and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Me too," she agreed.

"We're gonna be fine, Petra.  No, we're gonna be great.  I'm practically the world's best skater on my own.  And considering you're pretty close to my level, I guess…"

"Not now, Auruo!"  Petra sighed.

She let him go, but as she moved back, he kept his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"We're gonna be great."

A knock at the door startled both of them, but like the veterans they were, Auruo and Petra pulled off their skate guards and got to their feet.

Outside the dressing room, the low rumble of the crowd became a bright cheer.  The pair stood together in the hall, waiting for the announcer to call their names.  As the crowd grew quiet, Petra reached for Auruo's hand.


End file.
